


:T whatever

by hpd_lance



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, shipping? shipping, why do I do these things to myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpd_lance/pseuds/hpd_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so basically<br/>Idgaf</p>
            </blockquote>





	:T whatever

**Author's Note:**

> wait wasn't I writing another story????
> 
> oops oh well

John Egbert was a curious guy, he couldn't deny that. He'd always been curious, ever since he was young. He'd always been intrigued by the woods in the middle of the island he lived on, but he'd never actually been brave enough to go in there.  
His cousin Jake had gone in there, once. He'd nearly died, and never wanted to talk about what had happened, which made John curious and terrified, but mostly curious.  
He didn't think he'd ever actually go into the woods. He had ridden his bike near them once, and he could've sworn he saw something humanoid staring at him with a curious look.  
He'd thought he'd seen the thing again a few days later, when he was sitting in his room, staring absent-mindedly out of his window.   
Then, a few weeks after that, he'd thought he'd seen it outside his school, but he shrugged it off as just a kid cutting school.  
He'd started getting scared after he thought he saw it for the fourth time, outside the barber shop when he was getting a haircut.  
He'd started thinking he was going insane, that he'd finally gone down the same path his friend Gamzee had gone before he'd run into the woods, never to be seen again.  
John figured he'd try to approach the whatever it was next time he saw it, if he was going insane, he might as well make it worthwhile.  
The next day, he rode his bike to the edge of the woods and parked it against a tree. He debated pestering Jade and letting her know what he was doing, but he decided he wouldn't. He'd only be in there a few seconds anyway.  
He took a deep breath. He could do this. His hands and breath were shaky. He was scared. He closed his eyes and was about to take a step forward, into the woods, but then he heard the rustling of leaves somewhere to his left. His eyes flew open and he whipped around to face where the sound came from. He found himself staring straight at a humaniod creature. It had grey skin, black hair, and short, nubby horns that resembled candy corn. It's eyes were terrifyingly beautiful, the irises almost blindingly bright red, the pupils darker than black, almost as if somebody had photoshopped a hole where it's pupils should have been. John felt as though it was staring straight into his soul, and his heart faltered, his knees buckled, and he thought that he might be dying.  
The creature just stared back at him. It looked almost as though it was worried.  
John broke eye contact with the creature, deciding to focus instead on it's mouth. It's teeth were sharp, and it's lips looked soft and full. John was so distracted by the creature's face, he hadn't even noticed it had stepped closer.  
It had freckles all over it's face, and John could only describe it as breathtakingly beautiful. He wasn't aware just how close it was until it reached up and touched his face. He flinched at it's touch, making it jump backward in surprise. It's eyes widened and it dashed back into the trees, and John followed without hesitation.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already in the process of writing chapter 2 I just thought of this like an hour ago????


End file.
